Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by FlowerGirly
Summary: Guan Ping meets Xiahou Dun who's awfully nice to him it makes him wonder what his true intentions are. Guan Xing accepts his feelings for Zhang Bao but tries to keep it a secret. The Guan siblings struggle with teen pressures, learning what it means to grow up, learning about life the hard way. Each one of them seeks to find who they are & the meaning of family. Yaoi & fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Is Thicker Than Water:**_

* * *

**A/N: This is a modern AU, mainly inspired by the dynasty warriors DLC's. The story focuses around the Guan siblings, mainly Xing and Ping. As teenagers they struggle to face the world, and become pushed apart each one has problems of their own. They struggle with family issues, sibling rivalry, school, and pressures of being teenagers. They learn through making mistakes and realising that everything was much simpler than it looked. There's a lot of humour through out and some mature content also. **

**I've mainly written this whole chapter on Guan Ping and Xiahou Dun so the next chapter will be mainly Zhang Bao and Guan Xing. (Much fluff and smut to come later) ;)**

**Main Characters: Guan Ping, Xiahou Dun, Zhang Bao and Guan Xing. (Suo and Yinping but not as much, there is more about them in later chapters.**

**Side Characters: Guan Yu, Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Xiahou Ba, Cao Pi, Xing Cai, Fa Zheng, Zhang Fei, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Lu Xun. **

**P.S I'm gonna stop talking, ENJOY!**

**Note: Though it may seem like I'm bashing characters at times, I swear I am not, it makes sense later on. I'm gonna shut up now *Zips mouth***

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Life Is Not Easy**_

* * *

The raindrops hit hard against the ground. The loud sound of a car engine pausing not too far away could be heard. The only thing Guan Ping could see were the bright headlights shining in the darkness. He felt worried that the car had stopped in front of him. Especially that it was this late in the night. The figure in the car moved around as if it was looking for something till it found the light switch. The light was turned on inside the car and more of the features were visible now, it was a man who looked like he was in his thirties. He had dark brown hair; he was dressed smartly and wore an eye patch on his left eye. The man lowered the window.

"Hey come here!" He called Guan Ping over. He found it strange to see a young teen out at this time, not to mention the sad expression on his face and the fact he was still in his uniform gave off many clues.

Ping got up from the stairs, his clothes were stuck to him because of how wet they were. He walked over to the car slowly, his feet making little splashes in the puddles. Looking around before lowering his head down into the car to see what the man wanted. It was a creepy atmosphere after all, the streets were empty and it was night time.

"What?" Guan Ping asked, his tone sounding calm, the first thing he noticed on the man was the eye patch, it wasn't everyday you would see someone wearing one, it made Ping wonder how he might have lost his eye. The man looked like some kind of office worker, yet it was still strange for an office worker to be out at this time.

"What's a minor like you doing out here at this time?" The one eyed man asked not sounding worried but more like curious. Guan Ping was actually nineteen but the man had assumed that he was younger.

"Nothing" Guan Ping replied his voice sounding slightly lower than before, a frown appeared on his face as though something bad might have happened. It was obvious that it was either his parents had kicked him out the house or that he ran away but had nowhere to stay.

"Get inside the car, it's raining heavily" The man offered as he got out a packet of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it.

Guan Ping wasn't sure how to interpret the man's actions, he didn't smile once nor did he look friendly so it made his kindness feel strange, as if it was fake or as if he wanted something in return.

The youth looked around one last time before opening the door and getting in. He had already started shivering from the cold and the fact he was drenched made it worse. The elder man had noticed the shivering so he decided to turn the heater on to warm the car. Guan Ping knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he couldn't help but to accept the offer. He kept reminding himself that he would probably regret this because after all it was stupid, he was a stranger and it was late in the night.

"I am Xiahou Dun" The man finally announced taking another blow of his cigarette. "So tell me, why are you out here at this time? You ran away from home or something?" He questioned his tone remaining flat making it harder to figure it out what he was trying to get at.

"I didn't run away from home!" Guan Ping replied defensively, it made Xiahou Dun immediately figure out that that's what had really happened.

"What happened then?" He asked trying to resist the urge to smirk, Guan Ping wasn't really good at lying, it was too obvious.

"Why do you keep asking? I don't even know you, why do I have to tell you!" Guan Ping snapped, trying to find a reason to avoid the questions being fired at him, it was true he had just met the man and it was clearly none of his business but that wasn't really why he refused to tell him. He just didn't want to because he knew he would mock him, no one would understand what he was going through hence why he chose to sit outside on the streets instead of staying over at a friend's home.

"Okay, fair enough. Where do you live? I'll drop you off home" Xiahou Dun offered kindly his tone sounding calm and relaxed as if he had all day.

"I'm not telling you where I live..." Guan Ping protested sounding like a stubborn five year old. He folded his arms and sank into his seat.

"Alright get out the car" Xiahou Dun demanded seeming to lose his patience with the boy, after all he was trying to help and Guan Ping wasn't being appreciative.

Guan Ping slowly reached his hand to open the door and paused when he looked back to the spot he was sitting in previously. It was raining heavily and the ground was cold and hard, going back out there didn't seem like the best idea and there was no way he was going back home. A thought struck him and he slowly turned quickly towards Dun "Can I go to your house?" He asked quickly, a glint in his eyes as if he was pleading.

Xiahou Dun sighed not taking much time to think about it, he switched the car on and began to drive. That kind of made Ping feel less worried but he wasn't sure if it meant yes or no. He chose to remain silent for the majority of the way, he couldn't help but to feel bad that he was imposing on him but his pride wouldn't allow him to return home, he fell into an argument with his father and chose to leave, he didn't think ahead when it happened and now he was stuck pleading from a stranger to let him stay over. He frowned as he watched the rain droplets trickling down the window; he wondered why he always kept putting himself in such awkward situations. And before he knew it they were already there. Xiahou Dun opened the car door and held a folder over his head to cover himself from the rain as he walked out. Guan Ping quickly followed feeling so eager to put his head down and sleep, he was hungry and tired. But right now he wasn't going to push it, he was grateful enough he allowed him to sleep over.

Dun opened the door to his house and walked in leaving the door open behind him. Guan Ping followed hesitantly. He closed the door slowly and just before he had removed his shoes Xiahou Dun stopped him. "Wait there" He commanded walking into a place that might have been his bedroom. He returned shortly with a big towel in his hand, he threw it on Guan Ping and walked off into the living room. "Dry yourself!" He called out.

"Erm... Thanks I guess..." Guan Ping mumbled not very pleased with the older man's attitude. Why couldn't he just give him the towel instead of throwing it at him? The son of Guan Yu followed into the living room slowly. He sat down on one of the sofas feeling a little shy and unsure of what to say. After all he does have to thank the man for letting him stay over, especially after how rude he was being to him. Just then Guan Ping remembered how he told him that he wouldn't tell him why he was out at that time because he didn't know him and yet now he was at his house... He just hoped that Dun had forgotten about it, or that maybe he wouldn't mention it.

Yuanrang walked over with two mugs in his hands, he placed one on the table in front of Guan Ping and sat back on the opposite sofa taking a sip from his own.

"You ran away from home?" Xiahou Dun asked again this time his question sounded more like a statement.

Guan Ping knew it was no use lying, so he nodded agreeing to the statement. Avoiding eye contact with Yuanrang, Ping reached out to take his cup, the warmth of the tea felt soothing and refreshing. He expected him to mock him or lecture him about the topic but he left it at that.

"What's your name?" Dun asked taking another sip from his warm coffee.

"Guan Ping..." He uttered eyes still pinned to the floor.

Upon hearing his name Xiahou Dun almost choked on his coffee, trying not to make it obvious. Dun tried to remain calm, he never thought that the boy would turn out to be the son of Guan Yu, nothing about him even looked the same. Guan Ping watched him quietly realising that the mood had gotten awkwardly silent. Or maybe that was only the case for Ping because Dun was lost in thought remembering all of his past problems with Guan Yu. But the fact Ping didn't react when he told him his name assured him that his father didn't tell him about any of it.

"Erm thank you... For letting me stay over" Guan Ping murmured, breaking the silence. Just then Yuanrang had snapped out of his thoughts, blinking a few times, he got up from his seat and walked over to his bedroom again. The youth sat and watched him wondering what he was up to this time.

He came out of the room with a blanket and a pillow and threw them at Guan Ping. Just before he could complain or moan about the action, Dun walked back to his bedroom.

"I'll drop you off home in the morning" He called out.

Guan Ping pulled the blanket off his head and repeated what Xiahou Dun said mockingly. He adjusted the pillow on the sofa and quickly jumped back covering himself with the blanket. Maybe the sofa wasn't as comfortable as his bed but it would do for now.

* * *

Guan Ping woke up to the sound of banging dishes; the savoury smell of omelettes cooking filled the room. Dun's house was small, so the kitchen was attached to the living room; there was only one bathroom and one bedroom it all seemed perfectly fitting for a single man living on his own. Guan Ping sat up rubbing his eyes. He felt a pain in his neck from sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa. He rubbed it to ease of the pain, getting up and walking over to taking a glance at what Dun was cooking.

"Good morning!" Guan Ping yawned leaning on to the kitchen worktop.

"Hey" Xiahou Dun murmured turning the omelette around so that the other side would cook. "Breakfast is nearly ready" He announced pouring boiling water from the kettle into a mug.

"How come you're not married yet?" Guan Ping asked randomly. Xiahou Dun turned to look at him not only surprised by the question but also confused as to where the question came from. "I mean it saves you having to cook and all that" He added.

"I don't want to" Xiahou Dun replied turning back to his cooking. "We'll have breakfast then I'll drop you off home" He tried to change the subject, sounding serious again.

"I don't want to go home" Guan Ping narrowed his eyes.

"Well you are" Xiahou Dun argued back.

"You don't know where I live so you can't force me" Guan Ping replied sounding quite pleased with himself.

Xiahou Dun laid the tray to the dinner table "I know where you live, genius, you're the son of Guan Yu" He implied.

Guan Ping narrowed his eyes once again looking annoyed at what he just heard. Why didn't he tell him before if he knew his father? He chose to just leave the argument at that and joined Yuanrang at the dinner table. Taking a few bites of the food he took a glance at Dun's face, exhaustion was clear on his face and the fact he was drinking coffee last night probably meant he had stayed up all night, probably to finish off some work or something.

"Thanks for the food, you're pretty good for a man" Guan Ping admitted. Xiahou Dun cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"For a man? Why, who cooks at your house?" He asked taking a sip from his tea.

"My little sister Yinping" Guan Ping stuffed his face more, it was obvious that he hadn't eaten since the time he decided to leave home.

"Your little sister? But you're the eldest, aren't you? What about your father, why doesn't he cook?" Dun sounded surprised.

"Father's always busy with work, and we're all boys at home no one knows how to do anything, Yinping takes care of everything, she really knows how to handle herself" Guan Ping added.

"But she's your little sister, you should help her out, she's the youngest, you should be taking care of her, I'm sure she would appreciate it from time to time if one of you helped her" Xiahou Dun lectured.

"She doesn't mind"

"She probably does, she just doesn't say it" Xiahou Dun argued. Knowing that what the other was saying was right, Guan Ping decided to just keep quiet, he had nothing to say. He felt ashamed that a stranger had to tell him to look out for his own sister, it made him feel like he wasn't doing his job properly as an elder brother.

* * *

Yuanrang stopped the car just at the top of the street Ping lived in. "Go home now, take a shower and get to school" He instructed. Guan Ping sank into his seat not really wanting to go. "Come on" Xiahou Dun leaned over him and pushed the door open. He ushered for him to leave but Ping really didn't want to. He got up slowly, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks for everything" Guan Ping uttered. Dun nodded in affirmation giving a half hearted smiled, well that was probably Xiahou Dun's best smile but to anyone who didn't know him they would assume it was fake.

The youth walked forward and just as he saw the car turnaround, he turned the other way. Then a few seconds later he turned back again. He was so confused, to go home or not to, he really didn't want to go home, but he really needed to take a shower. Knowing he had nowhere else to go, he decided to go home.

Just as he walked in he heard his family conversing on the breakfast table. Before he could enter he heard his father speak. "Don't mention him, I don't want to hear anything about him" Guan Yu yelled.

"Father..." Yinping's girly voice sounded so quite comparing to her father.

"I said enough is enough, I don't want to see his face ever again!" Guan Ping's heart sank when he heard his father's words, he was actually prepared to apologize and put everything aside, but right now the only thought that was going through his head was that his father hated him.

He went to his room quietly, not making any sound so no one would notice his return. Pulling out a bag from under his bed he took some of his clothes, towels, and a family album he had been keeping for years. He stopped for a minute when he realized what he was doing. Did he really want to remember this house? Sighing heavily, he zipped his bag leaving the album in.

Just before he left the room he looked around to check that the coast was clear, hearing his family still conversing on the breakfast table, he quickly snuck out. Roaming the streets for a while, he stopped when he reached the same stairs he was in front off when he first met Xiahou Dun. The stairs belonged to an old nursery that had been shut down years ago, so it was okay to sit there, no one would complain.

Resting his head on his hand, he watched people walking by, cars driving past, life going by. He sighed bringing his knees closer to his chest and laying his head down. He wasn't going to cry. He didn't want to cry, he promised himself he wouldn't. He had to accept his fate, at least Guan Yu put up with him for all those years; after all he wasn't his real father.

The only thing he was worried about now was where he would sleep when it gets dark, or where he would get food. He carried no money on him and even if he wanted to work he wouldn't be able to since he doesn't own any qualifications.

* * *

After hours of sitting on the hard steps he felt his bum go numb. It was really uncomfortable. Maybe he should ask his friends if they allowed him to stay over. Well maybe if he had any that is, but Ma Chao is his friend surely he wouldn't mind. Guan Ping reached into his pocket pulling his phone out to call Ma Chao. He rang him a few times but there was no response. Sighing heavily he smacked himself on the head... Now what?

A white car that looked like Xiahou Dun's drove past. Guan Ping shook his head, he was probably imagining things. Then the white car reversed back and it really was Xiahou Dun. The older man horned at him to come over. Guan Ping picked his bag up and walked as slowly as he could to the car knowing that he would receive another lecture.

"I thought I clearly told you to go home!" Xiahou Dun shouted.

Guan Ping almost jumped scared to see that side of Xiahou Dun so suddenly. He continued to look ahead not replying to the question.

After a few minutes of silence, he began to speak quietly. "You don't have to look after me you know, why do you even care?"

Dun didn't really have an answer to that question because he didn't know himself.

"Quit being a brat and just go home, alright? Were you planning to sleep on that step or something? You'll freeze to death, now quit being an idiot and go home" Xiahou Dun commanded, his voice sounding calmer than before.

"I'm not a brat. You don't even know me, so don't judge me, I never asked you to let me stay at yours, you don't even know what I'm going through!" Guan Ping yelled annoyed at the others lack of understanding. He turned to open the car door and exit but Xiahou Dun locked it before he could. "Open the door!" Guan Ping yelled at him, his eyes were filled with tears, he felt angry at himself for it, he tried his best to hold the tears back but he failed.

"I'm not going to" Xiahou Dun protested, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Guan Ping cried like a little kid who had his favourite toy taken away from him. Dun sat quietly waiting for the youth to calm down. A few of his words had struck him; it was true he didn't even know what the problem was and he definitely didn't mean that he didn't want him over or anything, he didn't really mind.

Xiahou Dun began to drive. He headed to his home taking Guan Ping with him without asking him. Turning the car off when they reached Dun took Ping's bag, hanging it on his shoulder as he exited the car. "Come on" He told him. The boy opened the door slowly, still looking as miserable as before. He followed the man in and stopped in the hallway.

"Come on, you gonna stand there all day? Go take a shower while I make you something nice to eat" Dun headed into the living room. Guan Ping closed the door behind him slowly, taking his shoes off, he entered the living room searching for where Dun had placed his bag.

After pulling out a few things to wear and some towels, he was about to go till he remembered that he didn't really know where the bathroom was. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked his voice sounded so flat and dead that it even made Xiahou Dun raise his eyebrows in surprise.

He walked ahead leading him to where it is, Guan Ping followed quietly as always. Dun walked in leaning down to cupboard under the sink. He grabbed a shampoo bottle and a shower gel and handed them to Guan Ping.

The son of Guan Yu thanked him but it was too quiet that Dun had missed it.

* * *

Coming out of the bath Guan Ping felt so fresh and relaxed again. He yawned as he walked into the living room. It felt better to be out of the school uniform. He wore a red oversized hoody with black three quarter shorts. Adding to miserable look he hid his face inside his hood as he sat on the dinner table. Xiahou Dun came from behind him and pulled it down before he sat down placing the last plate on the table. Guan Ping glared at him, clearly failing to find it amusing, but then Xiahou Dun didn't look like he was joking anyway. Or maybe that was because he never smiled.

After dinner Xiahou Dun offered to let him sleep in his bed, Guan Ping wasn't in the mood to argue so he just took the offer. Lying in the warm bed he watched Xiahou Dun's tall figure close the curtains. Just as Dun was about to leave Guan Ping stopped him. "Why are you being so kind to me?" He asked clearly confused by it all.

"Just get some rest" Dun replied leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Like it? Review please! And follow to stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood Is Thicker Than Water:**_

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Must have been the longest chapter I've ever wrote. :O**

**Anyway I'm not gonna talk much; I'll leave you to it. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**_

* * *

The bright sunlight shone onto the pavement. Though the sun was shining it was still cold outside, but at least there was no rain. Zhang Bao warmly embraced Guan Xing. Xing pushed him back nonchalantly. "Not here..." He spoke quietly.

"Don't worry no one's gonna see, it's still early" He smiled moving away. The two would leave the house early every day to meet up with one another before school. They spent most of their time together but it was still not enough for Bao, he would always recommend for them to meet up somewhere, or go out to eat somewhere nice. It had been three years since they confessed their love for one another but it was just the same as before. It was as if they were friends. Xing liked to keep his distance, it wasn't that he didn't like Bao back but he wasn't very good at conveying his emotions, whether it was love or anything else. For those who didn't know him so well, he appeared as though he didn't care or was simply rude; but the truth was that he was just bad with words.

"So how come you're really early today?" Zhang Bao asked.

"Father kicked me out the house, he said he didn't want to see my face again" Guan Xing explained seemingly unbothered. It was him Guan Yu was talking about when Guan Ping returned home, not knowing what had happened with Xing he had mistakenly thought that his father meant him. Either way their father only spoke that way out of anger.

"Is there anyone left at home at all? Guan Ping left home, you got kicked out, is Suo going to be next?" Zhang Bao spoke sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Suo will never get kicked out, father loves him too much" Xing remarked.

"Why don't you all just behave?" Bao sighed gazing at his friend with a displeased look on his face.

"It's not like that. Suo just does anything to please father, I'm not going to do that. I just want to be liked for me" He explained.

"Do you think it's the same with Ping?" Bao asked curious to know what Xing thought.

"No... He just wants attention..." Xing stated. Bao frowned upon hearing this; he thought that he was judging his brother without really understanding.

"And you?" Bao asked slightly hinting that there is no difference between him and Ping.

"I want my freedom" Xing stated. They passed the school gates. Going inside, they went to the back of the school near the fire exit stairs. They usually met their when they wanted some privacy during school hours. They would both be in serious trouble if they were caught there, the area was not allowed for students and the school janitor would usually scold them when he saw them there.

They placed their bags next to each other, Bao sat down by the metal fence and Xing joined him. Bao gazed into Xing's eyes wearing a big smile on his face. "You know... it's been three years and all, till now we haven't..."

"We haven't what?" Xing interrupted him quickly.

Bao looked away feeling a little embarrassed for having to make such a request. "We've never... even kissed" He told him his tone slightly quite.

Xing looked away as well, feeling nervous and unsure of what to say. He folded his arms waiting for the other to react. It was usually like that, Bao had to always use his initiative to guess what Xing wanted, he always left him confused or expected him to fill in the gaps on his own.

Bao crawled closer to him gazing into his eyes, feeling a little hesitant. Xing was facing him but his eyes were looking somewhere else. It was clear that he was nervous. After all it's been three years and not a single time hade they ever gotten so intimate in their relationship.

"I- feel embarrassed for saying this... But I've never kissed someone before" Bao confessed his face turning a light shade of red. "I... um... so you know I'm not so good at it" He scratched the back of his head.

"Me too..." Xing confessed, his face expression remaining neutral as usual.

Bao sighed. "Well that makes me feel a little better" He smiled anxiously. Xing turned towards him waiting for him to hurry up and kiss him already. He felt like it was taking too long, he was already just as uneasy as Bao and his heart was hammering through his chest. It pounded so loudly he could almost hear it ringing in his ears.

Zhang Bao saw him looking at him, his heart almost skipping a beat. He liked him so much to the point he found being around him intimidating, especially that he didn't smile much which made it harder to know if he was happy or sad. Bao leaned closer, leaving a few inches gap between them. He cupped Xing's chin bringing his face closer to him. He watched Xing's lips closely. The slow pace made Xing annoyed, he felt as though Bao was teasing him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward locking his lips with Bao's. Zhang Bao was startled by the movement, his face turning completely red, he felt as though his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

After a few seconds Xing pulled back to catch his breath. He saw an unfamiliar look on Zhang Bao's face; normally he wouldn't get embarrassed so easily. Just as a smile appeared on his face, Bao came back again for another kiss. Xing didn't close his eyes this time. He felt the warmth of Bao's mouth against his. From half lidded eyes he studied the detail of his Zhang Bao's face closely. He had never gotten to see him this close before. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was.

He found it rather strange for thinking like that about a man, but he couldn't help it. Bao opened his eyes for a moment, and pulled back straight away when he noticed Xing staring at him. He stood up quickly, scratching the back of his head the same way he did whenever he got nervous about something. Xing raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden action.

"What?" He asked getting up onto his feet.

"Why were you staring at me?" Bao asked shyly, avoiding eye contact. It was clear that he was insecure about himself when it came to situations like this. Especially that he had confessed that he had never kissed anyone before. He assumed that he was doing something wrong and got embarrassed over it.

Xing walked over to the taller man and pulled him into a tight hug, Bao was still a bit confused but the hug felt reassuring. He wrapped his arms around Guan Xing's waist slowly. Walking back leisurely, he pinned him to the wall. Bao pulled back from the hug his arms still around Xing's waist. Guan Xing draped his arms around Bao's neck gently.

Zhang Bao's irises glistened; he gave a soulful gaze, love clearly shown in his eyes. Though it wasn't as obvious on Guan Xing's expression, he was enjoying the contact just as much. He enjoyed the feeling of being allowed to surrender into someone's arms. It was as if both sound and time had stopped. Xing almost thought he could hear the rhythm of Bao's heart beating, but it was probably his own.

Whenever Xing felt upset about something, being with Zhang Bao made him feel like all his worries had faded away. Feeling so defenceless with his back against the wall, Xing surrender to his lover without a hassle. Bao took the chance to steal another kiss from Xing's soft lips. Both allowed themselves to remain like that for as long as they could. Xing felt content with the feeling of his lover's breath come and go with his own.

Getting lost in the moment, Zhang Bao decided to take it further, slipping his hands into Guan Xing's shirt, he caressed the warm skin of his back gently. He felt Xing's muscles tense whenever he touched him; it was easy to see how nervous he was. Xing moved his hands to do the same. His hands were shaking and he could not bring himself to lift the other's shirt. Just as he grabbed the cloth, the two were interrupted by the school caretaker Jia Xu.

"How many times do I have to tell you both, you want to do that stuff, do it somewhere else, the next time I see you here I'm going to tell the principle" He babbled on, clearly annoyed. He was probably more annoyed that he had to wake up so early to clean the school than finding them. Everyone knew the school janitor, he usually took out his anger on the pupils though, it wasn't their fault he hated his job so much.

Xing and Bao picked up their bags and walked off quickly, both feeling embarrassed for being caught in such an awkward situation. The two walked back to the front gate both as red as a tomato, it was good that he was the one who caught them and not someone else. They had gotten so carried away that they forgot about school, and it was nearly time for class.

"Do you want to come to mine today? And you know..." Bao asked shyly. He was hinting for more than just a sleep over. Usually Xing didn't understand him when he spoke like that but this time he was fully aware of what his lover wanted.

"I don't know Bao... I don't feel like I'm ready for that yet..." He frowned, feeling a little scared at how fast things were going. He just felt like it was a short notice. He wasn't prepared to take the relationship that far but Bao had been waiting for him for so long. He knew he would never get what he desired lest he mentioned it. "I was going to ask you to stay at yours anyway, since you know... father kicked me out" He added.

"Erm okay, can we just... at least try... If you don't like it, then just tell me to stop and we'll leave it at that" Bao looked at him with a hopeful look in his eyes, he felt guilty to have to ask him for such things but it wasn't like it was something odd to ask for when they had clearly confessed that they loved one another. Maybe his expectations were different to Xing's

"Alright..."Xing sighed. He couldn't help but to feel like he was being pressurized but he agreed to it since Bao's offer sounded fair. Zhang Bao smiled sweetly. He was nervous but excited at the same time. He really loved Xing and being with him made him happy.

The two parted at the corridor each one going to his own class whilst thinking about the evening ahead of them.

* * *

The afternoon had come by so quickly. Of course Bao spent most his school day worrying about how things would go. Though it wasn't that obvious, he actually had little confidence in himself. Xing had spent the whole day worrying too, but for different reasons. He had just never imagined doing such a thing with Zhang Bao, which was really weird since he was the first to say he loved him more than just a friend.

They walked home together, both of them remaining silent for the entire length of the way; both were too occupied with their thoughts to notice the silence. They entered the house, the two young men heading into Zhang Bao's bedroom straight away. Maybe they were taking this too seriously. Or maybe Xing just wanted to get it over with.

Guan Xing sat down on the bed waiting for the other to approach him. Zhang Bao paced over to him, lifting his chin higher; he placed a kiss on his soft lips. After that Xing moved further onto the bed to allow Bao some space. Lying on his back, he awaited his lover to come closer. The son of Zhang Fei leaned in, softly placing kisses on Guan Xing's neck. Anguo tilted his chin upwards to allow Bao more access to the sensitive skin.

The dark haired boy slipped a hand under Xing's shirt, caressing his skin gently. He tried to take things as slow as possible, taking into account that Anguo said he wasn't ready just yet. The son of Guan Y threaded his fingers into Zhang Bao's hair, tugging at it when the slightly older boy did something that was too sudden.

Zhang Bao looked down at him, his eyes dimmed by the darkness of the room; he leaned in, pushing Xing's head up so that he was looking directly at him, their noses almost touching. Anguo could feel his lover's hot breath against his lips; he stared into his eyes, the same thoughts as before returning to him. He couldn't help but feel awkward. He was quickly interrupted, yielding to the soft strength of yet another gentle kiss, he closed his eyes to try and return the love but he felt like he was failing greatly.

Pulling back, Bao lifted his top over his head and threw it on the floor. He brought Xing's cold hands up, placing them onto his chest. Anguo was surprised at how warm the other was, he sat up gazing into his lover's eyes. He wasn't sure if he should tell him to stop or allow him to keep going.

Zhang Bao slipped his hands into Xing's shirt again, this time he lifted it up slowly, exposing the other's chest. It was heaving up and down with every intake of breath. His face flushed red; he could feel his cheeks heating up. He felt his heart hammer through his chest. By the way Bao was moving, it made him feel like he could see right through him. He hated that. He was too used to keeping his emotions hidden; it was scary for someone to finally be able to see through all those walls he had built around himself.

Zhang Bao took his hands bringing them closer to himself once again. He didn't know if the other had realised how much he was trembling under each touch. He brought his hands to his pants fastening and that was it. Xing couldn't take it anymore, he had reached his limit. He wasn't going to allow him to get any closer than that. He wanted to remain feeling like he was in control of his own emotions; he wanted to keep his strong upfront. He didn't want anyone to find out what was behind those walls.

Guan Xing pushed him back suddenly, getting up; he quickly put on his shirt and stormed out the room to get away from all the heat. Xing was too afraid to admit that he needed him...

Zhang Bao was frozen in his place, he sensed his heart sinking. His chest heaved faster with every breath. He felt as though someone had just slapped him really hard across the face. Maybe even a slap would have hurt less than what his lover just did.

Not only did he leave him confused but it was the feeling of rejection that hurt more. He felt his eyes burn that was it; he wasn't going to try anymore. That hurt too much for him to try again. He felt his self confidence shatter; the only thing that echoed in his head was "I'm not good enough". Or maybe Xing was only using him to find out if he was really homosexual.

He sat on the edge of the bed, quickly putting his shirt back on, he tried to pull himself together. His eyes stung, he tried his best to resist the urge of crying that had suddenly come over him. He hadn't felt this awful about something in a while. It came like a shock, he would have preferred if Xing took his feelings into consideration for once or tried to be gentler about it. He would have stopped if he asked him to...

Trying to remain calm and composed he walked out of his room to search for Anguo. Looking around the house he sighed lightly when he found him in the kitchen drinking water. Xing frowned when he saw him, he knew he had to apologize, he didn't mean to hurt him. But he was always like that. He hurt people all the time without realising. He was too afraid to be hurt himself so he took on the role of the culprit instead of being the victim.

Just before he could speak, Bao quickly interrupted. "Do you wanna play on the PS3?" He asked, his usual cheerful smile was absent from his face. Guan Xing nodded, his pride not allowing him to apologize. Bao walked on ahead to the living room, Xing followed him feeling guilty, he knew he had upset him, it was too obvious on the other's face even though he tried to hide it.

"Hey we wanna play on the PS3" Bao demanded. It was his way to tell his sister to get lost and give them space.

"Tough, I'm watching this program" Xing Cai replied, acting all high and mighty as though she owned the house.

"I'm gonna tell dad" Bao added sounding like a five year old. Xing stood and watched, his gaze fixed on Bao. He promised himself he would say sorry as soon as they were alone again.

"Geesh Bao, you're such a big baby" She snapped, annoyed at her older brother. "Fine, but I want to play too" She added.

"Noooo, you're gonna keep dying" He moaned, finding an excuse to shoo her off. In fact she was way better than him at playing; he just didn't enjoy looking like a loser in front of his best friend.

"Just let her play" Guan Xing added, taking a seat on the sofa.

Xing Cai smirked at her brother sarcastically. It was her way of saying 'ha! In your face'. Zhang Bao rolled his eyes at her, setting up the console.

* * *

"Hey wait! I'm sorry okay" Guan Ping yelled, pleading to be forgiven and be allowed back into the house. Xiahou Dun happened to tell him about his nephew, Cao Pi, and Guan Ping told him what he honestly thought off him, and now he was outside begging to be let in. Well let's just say Guan Ping isn't Cao Pi's biggest fan, and Dun had gotten very offended because he really admired him.

Xiahou Dun didn't have kids of his own, so to him, his cousin's children were like his own.

"I said I'm sorry" Guan Ping's voice became lower. Huffing, he threw himself onto the steps, resting his chin on his hand. "Looks like I'm destined to spend the rest of my life sitting on door steps" He mumbled. The door opened just a creek; Guan Ping turned, hoping he'd be allowed in now. Dun glared at him from behind the door, gradually opening it wider. Dun walked back in. Ping bounced up onto his feet quickly, entering the house before Xiahou Dun changed his mind.

"Clean the kitchen" Xiahou Dun ordered.

"What?! Come on man, don't be like that" He moaned, very surprised to be given such orders.

Xiahou Dun pulled him by the arm heading for the door. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" He yelled, pouting like a five year old. Those were the rules, obey or get kicked out.

"Make me tea" Xiahou Dun demanded.

Guan Ping glared daggers at the man, maybe he wasn't as kind as he was pretending to be after all. Of course staying over wouldn't be for free, he'd have to pay something in return. "I don't even clean my own house, he wants me to clean his" Guan Ping mumbled to himself, squeezing the water out of the mop.

"Quit complaining and work" Xiahou Dun commanded, pulling out a CD.

Guan Ping tried to peek from where he was standing. "Can I watch too?" He asked trying to pull an innocent face.

Xiahou Dun looked at him with half lidded eyes. The look he gave him was enough to answer the question, no words were needed.

"Please... I'll clean everything like you want; I'm so bored out of my mind!" He spoke dramatically.

Xiahou Dun sighed. "Alright hurry up" He lay back on the sofa, pulling his phone out to keep himself entertained by the time Ping was finished.

* * *

After hours of cleaning and scrubbing, it was finally over. Ping rushed quickly throwing himself onto the sofa; Xiahou Dun felt like an earthquake just hit him. He stared at Guan Ping annoyed at how energetic he was, Dun wasn't used to such a loud atmosphere. He liked his house peaceful and quiet.

"Put it on, put it on" He cheered excitedly.

"Alright, alright, go get the popcorn from the top cupboard" Xiahou Dun sat up, turning the TV on.

Guan Ping returned already stuffing his face with the popcorn; he parked himself on the sofa once again.

"Who invited you?" Xiahou Dun snatched the packet out of his hand.

"Hey" Guan Ping pouted. Just as Xiahou Dun was busy concentrating on the movie Guan Ping crawled closer to him. Xiahou Dun turned to the absurd teenager next to him, furrowing his brows. He stared at him wondering what the hell he was doing. Guan Ping gazed back into his eyes, and just when he was sure Dun had lost his guard, he stuck his hand into the packet grabbing as much popcorn as he could, and quickly withdrawing to his place.

Xiahou Dun shook his head at him, he found it so silly yet it still brought a smile to his face. Guan Ping smiled back cheekily.

"Here" Xiahou Dun offered him to take more rolling his eyes at how childish Ping was being. Guan Ping sat closer and the two managed to watch the rest of the movie without acting like little kids. Well most of it... Till they both fell asleep.

* * *

Xiahou Dun yawned, opening his uninjured eye, he looked around. Realizing he had fallen asleep at an awkward position, he stretched his neck, only satisfied when he heard a crack. Looking to his right, he noticed Guan Ping had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He pushed Guan Ping's face away as he got up.

The dark haired boy opened his eyes, shaking his head a few times. His eyes followed Xiahou Dun as he walked to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee.

"Well that was boring..." Guan Ping yawned again.

Xiahou Dun shrugged his shoulders, not really bothered. It was time for him to get on with some work now, and clearly by the look on his face he was not in the mood at all.

Guan Ping crossed his legs, taking his phone out. Xiahou Dun brought his laptop from the other room and placed it on the table. Taking a sip from his coffee, he noticed Guan Ping smiling at his phone like an idiot.

"Are you texting your girlfriend?" Xiahou Dun teased curiously.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend" Guan Ping replied miserably.

"How come?" Xiahou Dun questioned, his full attention clearly turned to Guan Ping instead of worrying about his work.

"I'm talking to my brother Suo. The girl I liked... Well we dated for a couple of weeks and then she told me she didn't feel the same way about me, so we ended up as friends instead" Guan Ping explained.

Xiahou Dun nodded in affirmation.

"What about you...? How come you're not married till now?" Guan Ping asked, seemingly very interested in Xiahou Dun's personal life.

Yuanrang shrugged his shoulders, pausing for a minute before he spoke. By the way he reacted Guan Ping knew it was wrong to ask him. "I was married for a few months, it never worked out, so we got divorced" Xiahou Dun explained, his tone rather serious. Ping wanted to know more than that, he was eager to know why Dun was living alone; why he didn't have any kids, how come he never tried to find another woman, but he knew it was best to mind his own business.

Ping turned his eyes back to his phone; his fingers occupied with texting his brother. Xiahou Dun's gaze turned away from his laptop and focused on the youth seated at the other end of the sofa. He somehow felt like he knew him for years, it didn't feel like they only met a few days ago. Though he found him bothersome most of the time, it was nice to have someone to talk to. He had gotten used to the loud sound of silence, no one to share a snack with, no one to worry about you or ask you if you were alright. Those things may sound so simple, but it wasn't easy to find them. He shouldn't hope for too much, he told himself. Soon Guan Ping would have to go back home and it would all return to how it was before... Dead silent...

* * *

"Guan Xing, does your father know you're here, son?" Zhang Fei asked interrupting the three teens' gaming session.

"Yes" He replied his tone slightly quiet. Bao glanced at him for telling a lie. Guan Xing simply out stared him...

It was time to sleep, both making their way to Zhang Bao's room, Xing knew this was his chance to apologize. Closing the door behind him Guan Xing turned to talk, but he paused, a little confused as to what the other was doing.

Leaning under the bed Bao pulled out an extra mattress, blanket and pillow. Xing watched him as he adjusted them. 'Does he not want to sleep with me? He was fine just a minute ago' He told himself.

Zhang Bao slipped into the blanket, noticing the other looking at him; he gave him a faint smile. "Good night, turn the light off when you're done" He turned his face the other way to avoid any conversation taking place. Guan Xing turned the light off slowly and crawled up on Bao's bed. He felt terrible, it was obvious how hurt Zhang Bao was, but even when he was upset with him, he was still caring about him. He gave up his bed to sleep on the floor because he assumed the other would want his space. Especially after what happened earlier, he wasn't going to try and get any closer.

Drowning in guilt, Anguo stared at the boy lying on the floor. He couldn't help but to think that someone like that didn't deserve to be pushed away, he didn't deserve to be blocked out like the rest. It was too cruel...

* * *

**Like it? Review and follow to for more chapters! Also make sure to check out my other stories. Cheers and ciaooooo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blood Is Thicker Than Water:**_

* * *

**A/N: Very sorry for the mistake earlier, accidentally mixed my chapters up, thanks to a lovely girly who pointed it out I've fixed the mistake now :)**

**You may proceed to and read on... *plays trumpet***

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Here We Go Again**_

Failing to fulfil the promise he made, Guan Xing returned home the next morning. He told himself he would swallow his pride and apologize, but his ego defeated his good intentions. So he retreated like a coward, drowning in guilt, his self conscience wasn't going to leave him alone now.

Yinping walked into the kitchen her eyes were half lidded, she yawned still not fully awake yet, till she noticed Xing. Her eyes lit up, and she ran towards him pulling him into a motherly hug. "I was so worried about you! Thank god you're back"

Xing didn't usually hug people, but when it was Yinping, he usually felt bad if he didn't, so he returned it with a gentle pat on her back. That was probably the best he could do...

Guan Yu walked into the kitchen wearing a pleased smile on his face. No matter what he said the other day, when push comes to shove he still cared about every one of them.

He leaned into the fridge grabbing the milk. "Has Guan Ping come home yet?" He asked.

"No..." Yinping replied pouting, as she turned on the kettle. "I've been trying to contact him, but he doesn't pick up" She continued.

"I asked Ma Chao about him yesterday but he said he didn't contact him" Guan Suo interrupted, a smile grew on his face when he noticed Xing's return, but he decided to not say anything about the subject...

* * *

"Okay, you go to school now, I'm not moving from here till you go inside, so don't get any ideas" Xiahou Dun warned.

"Alright! Alright! Quit treating me like a baby" Guan Ping complained reaching to open the car door, but Dun grabbed him before he could leave.

"Give me your phone" He ordered, as usual. That was the way he was, he never asks for something politely, it's always demands or orders. However Guan Ping complied without a word for once, he watched Dun tap away on his phone, curious as to what he might be doing.

"Here, I saved my number. If you need anything, call me" He returned his phone to him.

Guan Ping smiled cheekily, he faced his the other way trying to hide how embarrassed he felt. He found it funny how Xiahou Dun did such sweet things without even realising. Thinking about it made him blush in excitement.

"Come on, get out! I have to go to work" Xiahou Dun demanded, feeling a little self conscious when he noticed Guan Ping's attempts at holding back the urge to giggle. He didn't know what he did to cause Guan Ping to laugh at him.

"Alright I'm going" Guan Ping announced, exiting the car and heading for the front gate. He watched Xiahou Dun's car drive away, still smiling at how kind Dun was. He could almost call him cute, but then again that's Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun and cute just simply don't go together.

Just as he turned around he found Ma Chao right in his face, he jumped in surprise, clearly too focused on Xiahou Dun, he hadn't noticed his friend's presence.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Ma Chao questioned giving Guan Ping weird looks.

"I'm not smiling" Guan Ping added quickly, trying to keep a straight face.

"Your brother asked me about you yesterday. Did you run away from home or something?" Ma Chao asked, expecting a quick defensive reply, like 'no'.

But this time Guan Ping actually told the truth. "Yeah... Don't bother lecturing me, I don't want to hear it" He continued.

"I wasn't going to, I'm just asking" Ma Chao replied as though he was insulted by Guan Ping's remark.

"GUAN PIIIINGGGGGGG!" Yinping's loud yelling startled the two.

Guan Ping sighed turning to his hyper sister, who was running towards him. "Yinping..." He grimaced.

"Where have you been?" She gave him a light punch to the chest. "Why don't you answer my calls?! I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry..." He replied, not knowing what else to say. Knowing he had no excuse and none would work on her anyway, she was too clever for him; she always manages to see through his lies.

She pouted angrily, clearly not happy with 'sorry' as a reply. She had such a cute face that Guan Ping found it hard to take her seriously when she was angry at him; he smiled at her pulling her closer to his chest. "Listen I'm alright. I've been staying over at a friend's house, he's been taking good care of me, there's absolutely nothing to worry about" He smiled genuinely.

"Who's this friend? And when're you coming home? Father was asking about you" She calmed down, after his reassurance.

"I'm not going back" He replied his tone getting quieter. He removed his arm off her shoulder and began to walk off to class. Ma Chao watched the two as Yinping quickly followed him.

"Why not, Ping? Can we talk about this properly after school?" She asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure... whatever... In fact, come over" He suggested, feeling a little unsure about Xiahou Dun's reaction to him inviting his family over without his permission.

"But... won't your friend mind? In fact who is this friend of yours? Do I know him?"

"Nah, you don't. I've only met him a few days ago myself" Guan Ping explained.

"And he let you stay over? He must be really nice..." She smiled.

* * *

The afternoon had come by so quickly, Guan Ping walked out the school gates with the company of Guan Yinping and Suo. He pulled out his phone to call Xiahou Dun, trying to walk a bit faster so that his siblings wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Hey... I'm coming home now, ermm... how do I say this...? Would you mind if my brother and sister came over?" Guan Ping asked feeling a little hesitant, he was really pushing his luck, after all Xiahou Dun wasn't getting anything back in return.

"Sure... no problem..." Xiahou Dun's voice sounded flat, making it hard to figure out if he was really alright with it or if he was angry.

"Thanks" Guan Ping was relieved, what would he have said to his siblings if the reply was no?

He hung up; putting his phone away, he turned back to his brother and sister. "Where's Xing by the way?"

"He said he had something else to do, he's busy" Guan Suo replied. Guan Yinping glared at him, of course wanting him to defend Guan Xing's absence but he just shrugged his shoulders when she looked at him.

"Right..."Guan Ping grimaced. He felt stupid for expecting Xing to care, the two had never gotten along to begin with, they always argued about the smallest of things. It was mainly a lack of understanding between the two. They didn't hate each other but they preferred to stay apart.

Reaching Dun's house, he knocked lightly, turning to his brother and sister with a smile. The two were preoccupied observing the outside exterior of the house. Guan Ping swallowed hard, hoping Xiahou Dun would try to act a little friendlier in front of them but that wasn't likely to happen.

Yuanrang was quick to open the door saving Guan Ping any unnecessary comments from his siblings. The youth walked in quickly, smiling when he saw Dun. The other didn't really return the gesture.

"Hi there! I'm Yinping" The dark haired girl held her hand out to greet the man, but he quickly turned missing her hand. He walked into the living room as though it wasn't much of a big deal. Yinping turned to Guan Ping with a glare, her eyes were demanding for an explanation. First off all she never imagined his 'friend' to be that old, and second off all she found him extremely unwelcoming. Guan Suo turned around from closing the door; he slipped his shoes off and turned to his siblings.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, wondering why Yinping looked so offended. "So...do we go in?" He shrugged his shoulders, a little confused.

Guan Ping shook his head, leading the way to the living room, where Xiahou Dun was standing in the kitchen by his beloved kettle, making coffee like the usual. Yinping and Suo observed him, hesitant to know if they were even allowed to make themselves welcome. They both found it surprising how normal Ping was being. He jumped on the sofa the same way he usually did, Guan Suo joined him sitting ever so close to him, probably even invading his personal space, but Ping didn't mind it much, he was kind of used to Guan Suo doing that. It was still a little odd however. Yinping joined the lot her eyes still fixed on the one eyed man. She sat down but not as close as her elder brother.

She ushered with her head about him to Guan Ping, she was obviously as curious as ever now. Guan Ping grimaced, taking a deep breath. "That's Xiahou Dun... He's been letting me stay over..."

Suo quickly interrupted him. "He seems very nice" He smirked sarcastically. Guan Ping turned to him, quite annoyed but his expression quickly changed when his eyes met with Weizhi's. His eyebrow twitched when he noticed the way the other was gazing at him but he chose to not say anything. Instead he smiled sweetly and turned around. Guan Suo always managed to do that to him, his handsome smile was irresistible, and not to mention Guan Ping knew that he really admired him.

Xiahou Dun took his leave as soon as his cup was full of coffee. "I'll be in my room if you need anything!" He yelled as he exited the living room. Yinping quickly adjusted herself turning to face Ping.

"How the hell did you meet him? And what does he want from you!?" She demanded for answers.

Guan Ping sighed pausing to narrow his eyes at her before speaking. "Trust me he's very nice, he's just a little moody right now" Guan Ping tried to defend him but Suo was quick to interrupt.

"Father wants you back home" He informed his tone turning more serious than earlier.

"I'm not going back" Ping insisted, he also turned very serious.

"Why Guan Ping? Why did you just take off and leave to begin with" Yinping questioned, her expression turning sad and a frown appeared on her face, Ping's conveyed the same emotion, he didn't like upsetting his sister but he was too hurt after what he had heard the other day.

"I heard what father said the other day" He confessed his tone turning quieter. Both Suo and Yinping looked at each other in confusion, neither of them had a clue as to what he was referring to. Noticing the look on their faces, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Guan Suo questioned.

"I went back home the second day, it was morning, you were all having breakfast and father was talking about me..." He added hoping it would trigger their memory but they remained looking clueless.

"What did father say about you...?" Suo asked.

"He said he didn't want to see me-" Guan Ping continued but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh my gosh no! No no no no!" Yinping exclaimed. "Father was talking about Xing, he wasn't talking about you, he's the one who sent us to get you!" She explained rather annoyed that such a silly misunderstanding had taken place.

Guan Ping just sat watching her, he was surprised, a little relieved that his father wasn't talking about him, it took him a few minutes to take in what happened, he felt stupid for making an assumption like that, it just proved how easy it was to judge or misunderstand a situation. "I'm not going home, I'm staying right here" He decided, even after that. He didn't want to deal with the trouble of having to apologize and explain. His father wasn't the most understanding of parents either.

Yinping huffed, getting up quickly, she stormed out of the living room and was headed for the door, Guan Ping's stubbornness had driven her mad. Guan Suo rushed after her quickly, putting his shoes on, he held Guan Ping's hand for a minute. "I do hope you come back, the house is not the same without you" He told him, letting go of him and quickly following his angry sister. Guan Ping watched them leave, he felt like a weight had come off his shoulders, all those things he had assumed were all wrong. Seeing how caring both Suo and Yinping were also made him happy. But with all that happening he no longer had a reason to stay but he didn't want leave either.

He somehow liked the quiet atmosphere though it was very far from what he was like. He walked over to Dun's room, stopping when he reached the door way, he folded his arms, and leaned against the wooden door frame. His eyes watched the other, but Dun didn't react and carried on to type away on his laptop. Guan Ping walked over to him, he crept into the blanket next to Dun, but he still didn't receive a reaction. "What was that all about?" He finally spoke; he was very annoyed at Yuanrang for acting so cold towards his siblings earlier. He nudged him hoping for at least a little bit of attention.

Xiahou Dun turned towards him a few minutes later, his face expression remained flat.

"Couldn't you have been a little friendlier?" Guan Ping moaned giving Xiahou Dun a light push, which wasn't enough to convey how displeased Ping was with him.

Xiahou Dun replied blandly. "I wasn't trying to be liked" He turned away to his laptop to type again.

Guan Ping frowned, giving Dun another light push but with his head this time. "Why are you being so moody? You were fine this morning" He asked, his tone much quieter this time, he rested his head on Xiahou Dun's shoulder. Yuanrang almost flinched; but was quick to recover, he found himself enjoying the closeness, but felt it was better to avoid it. After all, soon Guan Ping would have to return home, it would all become lonely again, the loud sound of silence, sleepless nights that drown you in solitude. It was best to stay away to avoid getting hurt, but it was a little too late now, those four days felt like forever. It was true, there was a thin line between love and hate, Xiahou Dun despised Guan Yu but really enjoyed the company of his son. Fate is a strange thing.

Yuanrang pushed Guan Ping away. "Get off me" He told him. The other's face clearly showed he was hurt by the rejection. Dun couldn't help but to feel guilty, but all he wanted right now is for the pain to end, and probably even more for Guan Ping to leave. He knew he was becoming attached, or he had probably already became attached, either way he was tired of all of this. It was always the same; he always wanted things he couldn't have.

Even as a kid, Dun never asked his parents for anything because the answer was always no, growing up like that, he learnt to always expect to receive that answer from his parents. But later on it wasn't just them, people were saying no, tomorrow was saying no, and life was screaming it loud, no.

He eventually learned to roll with it, but this time he doubted his ability to resist the pain and stand back up afterwards. He was tired of feeling alone. Solitude was cruel, absolutely merciless on mankind. To be forlorn was the worst feeling in the world.

Every day was the same routine like a cycle, life had become tasteless. As if he was only living for the sake of living. One of the many reasons he didn't smile much was because he was angry with life, he was angry that his fate had turned out this way. Life was unfair; it gave some and forgot some.

Love from first sight is usually just in folklore or story books, no such thing could really exists, especially between men, Xiahou Dun was sure that whatever he felt right now was due to wanting to get out of this maze he was currently stuck in. But it was wrong to try and bring someone else into it. Guan Ping was still a teenager, he still had his life ahead of him, he had to return home, he had to attend school, he couldn't quit life to spend time with a lonely old man. Well that's what Xiahou Dun thought, he had enjoyed his company and even though it was only for a short while, he didn't want to part, but then he forced his more adult self to put it to an end.

"Guan Ping... Go home" Xiahou Dun uttered. His tone of voice clearly disagreed with his demand. It wasn't easy to hide how much he wanted him to stay.

"You really want me to leave?" Guan ping asked, sounding very disappointed, as though he never expected him to ever say that. Yet again he knew he might have been trouble, Dun had cared for him and fed him the past few days without anything in return. He couldn't ask for more, he had to simply obey.

Xiahou Dun looked a little hesitant at first but then he broke it down to him. "Go home, your family's waiting for you. Speak to your father, tell him about what bothers you and everything will get better" He ordered, his instructions were more firm this time, his strong self was able to hide his weakness; it was able to protect him from letting out his emotions. Or that's what he liked to think. To him it was called being strong, but it only worked to affect him more.

Guan Ping didn't argue back like he normally would, instead he got up and began to pack his things into his bag, he left the room and then returned bringing his towel back from the bathroom, he placed into his bag and zipped it closed. Walking towards the door slowly, he stopped to put his shoes on. Xiahou Dun followed him to corridor slowly, he stood and watched as another nice thing that walked into his life was about to walk out, like every time.

Xiahou Dun slipped his fingers into Guan Ping's hair, brushing it back gently. He opened his mouth to say don't go, but somehow the words refused to leave his mouth, instead his ego spoke for him. "Take care" he wished him good bye. Guan ping knocked his hand away; he carried his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

And so there he was, he stood staring at the door, blinking only when he really had to, the scary feeling of being alone had crept over his body so coldly and harshly just like before. He leaned on the wall to try and keep himself up, he was tempted to fall to the floor, to cry like a little child, but as usual he didn't, he slipped down the cold wall and onto the floor, he brought his knees closer to his chest, trying to keep himself together. He blinked heavily, staring at the hard wall, which was what he was left with now.

_They say that in life you only take what's yours, but I've never taken anything because I've never knew what's mine. So I ended up with nothing._

_..._

* * *

**Like it? Review and follow to for more chapters! Also make sure to check out my other stories. Cheers and ciaooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blood Is Thicker Than Water:**_

* * *

**A/N: Here we are! When I'm writing I usually get bored quickly so I have to listen to music to trigger my feels, that song 'All of Me' By John Legend... OMG! I imagine like a whole movie of Ping and Dun while listening to it :O, anyway I should probably hush now and let you peeps read on :3**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Not So Complicated, Is it?**_

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door waking Xiahou Dun up from his slumber. He had sleeping problems everyday but somehow he didn't even notice himself fall asleep on the cold hard floor right after Guan Ping had left. Recalling it all felt like a hard punch back to reality.

But who was knocking at the door? Xiahou Dun looked at his phone, surprised to see that it was six am; he paced to the door opening it to reveal the person behind the early disturbance. The one eyed man was gob smacked to see Guan Ping, he didn't expect to see him ever again, let alone the next morning. He felt relieved and happy, but very confused.

Guan Ping raised an eyebrow "You're not going to let me in?" He asked, squeezing himself past Dun who continued to stand there surprised. Guan Ping walked in to the living room, Dun's eyes followed, as he blinked continuously still struggling to comprehend the situation.

"Why are you back? Did everything go fine?" He finally spoke.

"Yep everything's good, didn't really speak to father yet, he said he'll have a chat with me when he returns from work in the evening" Guan Ping babbled on, as if coming to Dun's house everyday was a normal thing now.

"Well why did you come back?" Xiahou Dun asked clearly confused of what the other wants of him, after all he didn't need him anymore.

"I just thought... you know" Guan Ping shrugged his shoulders seemingly struggling to get his words out. "Here open your hands" he told him trying to change the subject, he paced over to him, sticking his hand in his bag to look for something.

Xiahou Dun sighed "Why don't you just go home, quit coming here" he told him, sounding frustrated with the youth.

Guan Ping placed a small bag into Xiahou Dun's hand "Well, I thought we were friends" he said quietly.

Xiahou Dun didn't look so comfortable with the terminology with the big age difference between them, but he was more intrigued in the bag he was given to comment. "We're friends?" He asked, his sight focused on the bag in his hand.

Noticing him eyeing it, Guan Ping added "I helped Yinping with the house work, she was very happy, she taught me how to make that, I wanted you to have some..." He explained passing from next to Dun back to the corridor, it was better to leave since he didn't feel welcomed anymore, he blamed himself for thinking too much after all the distance between them was very big and all off that was just kindness, like an adult taking care of a kid, or that's what Guan Ping assumed Dun thought of it.

It was a completely jumbled situation, neither knew what the other wanted, and the outcome of their reunion seemed to drop low, or maybe it was Yuanrang's fault, maybe he exaggerated things, maybe his previous experiences with separation had made him generalize on things, but then again he didn't want to have too much hope and end up being disappointed. Right now he was too focused on the bag of cakes in his hands. Xiahou Dun remained frozen where he was, astonished by what just happened, he felt guilty to watch the other leave, but he was too happy that he thought off him to be able to react. Though it was something so little, it felt special, it felt beautiful, whatever it was Xiahou Dun wasn't trying to give it a label, once you've given up on humanity you'll find it surprising to witness an act of kindness.

Whilst he was busy thinking about all those things Guan Ping had already gone out the door, noticing this, Dun quickly ran after him to stop him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He yelled.

Guan Ping was quick to turn around as though he was wishing for him to say something to make him stay, however he still looked a little sad, wearing a frown on his face. "I've got to go to school" he reminded him.

Xiahou Dun paused for a moment to think. How could he have forgotten? "Are you going to come over after school?" he asked hopeful, it was probably his best attempt at saying please come over, and maybe even his first.

"I don't know" Guan Ping replied, he looked a little confused, after all Dun's indecisiveness and constant mixed signals.

"We can watch a movie together" Xiahou Dun suggested, his tone much quieter that earlier, he felt shy making such a request and even more ashamed for asking someone for something, he himself was surprised that his pride let him say that. It was a big thing for Dun.

"Sure" Guan Ping 's frown quickly changed to a smile, flashing his pearl whites, he gazed at the older man, through half lidded eyes, clearly conveying that he was no longer displeased with Xiahou Dun, a slightly cheeky grin to be precise. "Bye" he said quickly, turning around to carry on his journey.

Xiahou Dun's face turned straight, it just made him wonder, what was so important about that little cheeky brat that made him feel that he needed him in his life. He watched the youth leave, and shortly returned to his house. Closing the door behind him, he sighed a more stress free sigh, the kind that a person does when everything around them is perfect. It had been so long that he hadn't experienced such happy emotions; it felt almost strange...

Things had just somehow escalated quickly.

* * *

Guan Xing approached Zhang Bao. "Come on! We're going to your house" He ordered. Zhao Yun looked at Bao a little confused, as to what that was about. After all it didn't sound like he was asking him to visit his house; it was more like an order. Zhang Bao smiled at Zhao Yun ushering that he'll see him later. He turned to Xing his eyebrows raised as to what the other wanted, but he began to walk leaving for no chance for a conversation to take place. Zhang Bao followed the other quietly, unlike Xing who was very determined to accomplish what was on his mind, Bao found the silence rather awkward and Xing's behaviour as strange as ever. It was probably even more awkward after yesterday's events. Bao spent most of today avoiding him, and generally didn't want to be around him after all that took place, he needed some time to get over the heart break, and be able to move on as though nothing happened.

But as usual... Xing had no consideration for his feelings whatsoever. In fact it made him wonder. He began to question why he fell in love with him. He almost didn't have a good enough reason to love him anymore or maybe that was the feeling of rejection still stabbing his pride and killing his ego speaking.

Whatever the case, he just abided as he always did...

* * *

Guan Ping walked in surprised to find the door open. He entered the living room smiling when he saw Xiahou Dun. The other put down what he was doing, pacing over to where the young man was. "I bought a new movie, it's about a samurai" He explained walking over to the TV to set it all up. Guan Ping remained standing in the same place, watching the other. Just as Xiahou Dun came to sit down, Guan Ping grabbed the TV remote turning it off. Xiahou Dun turned to him, worried of what that might have meant. He placed the remote down on the table slowly, sitting down on the couch he turned to Dun. "I'm not here to watch a movie" He told him. "Can we just talk, I really want to get to know you, I barely know anything about you" He explained, he grimaced at how awkward he felt saying that; it kind of made them sounding like a couple, which felt very... let's say unusual.

Xiahou Dun nodded still seemingly worried, he just didn't like the serious mood. It felt strange.

"So tell me what do you work as?" Guan Ping asked, the smile returning to his face again.

The other sighed in relief, blaming himself a little bit for feeling so nervous for a minute there. It was just Guan Ping, there was no reason to become so worked up he tried to remind himself. "I'm a teacher..." He declared, smiling right after to express how glad he felt. It was nice to feel that someone cared about who you are, and what you do. "Guan Ping, how old are you by the way?" Xiahou Dun asked resting his head on a pillow next to him as he gazed at the youth in front of him.

Guan Ping returned a smirk, gazing back into Dun's visible eye; he studied the detail of Yuanrang's face, his defined cheeks, his hair, and the lines on his face, his lips. Guan Ping blinked a few times when he came to realisation with what he was thinking. "Nineteen, I'm nineteen" He announced, looking around the room to avoid eye contact.

"Nineteen? Shouldn't you have finished school by now?" Dun asked surprised.

"It's a long and complicated story, I started school late you see" He explained resting his head on the pillow next to him also, so that they were facing each other but Ping's gaze was more like little glimpses as he struggled to hold eye contact.

"So you must be ahead of everyone in your class?" Xiahou Dun asked, his question sounding more like a statement.

"Nope, that's not the case at all... My younger brother Suo is in the same class as me but he's way smarter than me" He added, giving a fake smile pretending that it didn't bother him. But Xiahou Dun had caught the hint and was quick to react.

"Your brother Suo...He's very fond of you" Dun pointed out, trying to slightly change the topic.

Guan Ping raised his eyebrows surprised that it was so easy to notice. He shrugged his shoulders, as he didn't really have a reply to that.

"Oh yes, thank you for the cakes, they were delicious" Xiahou Dun added, smiled pursing his lips, as a dimple was revealed on his right cheek.

"Why didn't you sit with me when my brother and sister came over" Guan Ping recalled, pouting angrily.

"I would rather not associate with children of Guan Yu" Dun told him turning his face the other way, and returning to his normal blunt self.

Guan Ping couldn't help but to feel offended by the remark. "Well, I'm one of them" He rejoined.

"You're different..." Xiahou Dun said flatly, remaining to face the other way.

"How?" Guan Ping asked seemingly intrigued, he moved a few inches closer awaiting an answer but he wasn't given one. Even though it usually annoyed him when Dun spoke like that, it made it hard to tell whether he was happy or angry, this time it only irked him a little bit. "How do you know my father?" Ping asked moving his head even closer.

"I don't think you want to know" Dun implied, his voice sounding muffled against the pillow. Just before Guan Ping was about to ask why, Dun sprung up suddenly, nearly hitting his head with Ping's, he was startled to find him so close. He eyed the young man as he stood up taking a big stretch. "I'm going to make dinner, do you want to help?" He invited.

"Sure" Guan Ping nodded. He didn't really mind what they would do as long as they were together, but he was still curious to find out.

* * *

A while later the two had begun to cook away, Dun was kneading dough while Ping was cutting onions. "Why wouldn't I want to know?" He persisted, he was too curious to drop the subject, it scared him a little knowing it was associated with his father.

Xiahou Dun sighed, taking a pause before he spoke. "He had an affair with my sister" He spoke out bluntly.

Shocked by the news Guan Ping looked at his fingers covered in blood, he blinked repeatedly trying to take the information in, he was so surprised that he didn't even feel the pain of cutting his finger.

"I told you to watch your fingers" Dun scolded. Taking Ping by the hand over to the tap, opening the cold water, he placed his hand under the running water. "Leave it in the water while I get you a plaster" He ordered. Guan Ping furrowed his brows still thinking about the topic, not only did it shock him but it was also embarrassing. He hated to know such a thing about his father; he didn't want to lose the respect he held for him, but... It was no wonder that Dun hated his father, who would blame him.

Yuanrang returned shortly. "Here" He pulled out a plaster, Dun held his finger placing the plaster on it gently. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Quit treating me like a little kid!" Guan Ping growled pulling his hand back, when he finally returned to his senses. Receiving no reaction, he took a deep breath, trying to clam himself. He had become furious after hearing that news. He didn't want to believe it, but why would Xiahou Dun lie to him.

It was the hard truth whether he liked it or not...

Dun returned to his dough making as before, which annoyed Ping even more, he hated how cold Dun acted at times, how he conveyed no emotions when he was upset, or was he just so insensitive. But even though Ping wasn't anyone important to him, he really wanted him to share his thoughts and problems with him; he felt the he _must_ share them.

* * *

"It's hard!" Zhang Bao complained.

"Shhh... Just take it all in" Guan Xing, insisted.

Xing Cai stood by the door frame, her eyes about to pop out their sockets at what she was witnessing. She stood there, her mind completely blank, out of ideas and out of this world; she didn't know what to think. It felt as though a cold breeze had just brushed over her still figure bringing her back to reality. She blinked a few times, her mouth wide open and a horrified expression was visible on her face.

Zhang Bao flinched away from Xing, when he noticed his sister's presence. His face flushed as red as a tomato at how awkward and embarrassing the situation was right now. Guan Xing remained the same, expressionless as always... As though nothing had happened, he turned to her with half lidded eyes, as though he was wondering what the fuss was about. Bao quickly pulled out the ice lolly out his mouth and made Xing hold it, he quickly left the room, to hide his face and probably wished that the skies had struck him where he stood before his sister could witness him committing such a _foul_ act.

"Hey don't you want to finish it?" Xing yelled. Receiving no reply, he shrugged his shoulders and began to suck away happily on the strawberry flavoured ice lolly. Xing Cai stared at him, her eyes moving with the vile ice lolly. He passed by her casually, still not seeing what the big deal was. He followed his partner, while Xing Cai's eyes darted around the kitchen still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She blinked shaking her head, reaching for the fridge, she opened it and remained standing there staring at it. She had completely forgotten why she went to the kitchen all together now.

Guan Xing stood by the bin, finishing off the last bits of his sweet treat, he threw away the ice cream stick and turned to the embarrassed Zhang Bao seated on the bed. He paced over to him slowly, cupping his chin to turn him to face him. Bao complied but his reactions were less cooperative than the usual. He moved his head up, parting Bao's lips lightly with his thumb; he reached down to seal his lips with his partner's. Bao closed his eyes, relaxing in the moment, he felt the nervousness from earlier fade away slightly, but a little anxiety still remained, he didn't want to end up being rejected again, so he chose to be more passive towards Xing.

Pausing to catch their breath, Xing pushed Bao more back onto the bed; he adjusted himself so that he was seated on his lap, and Xing wrapped his arms around his neck, and leant in for another gentle kiss. He enjoyed the tender feel of his partner's lips, Bao's hot breath against his mouth; he took a light nip on the other's lips. He only pulled back when he needed to catch his breath again and resumed the love making. He really liked kissing Bao, strangely it felt new as though it was the first time, though his heart was pounding hard against his chest, he still managed to keep his calm and try to make the moment last as long as he could.

Zhang Bao however felt his heart overflow with different emotions, he couldn't help but to question it, it annoyed him how the other did what he wanted with him whenever he felt like it, and he never complains or says anything about it, always too afraid to be misunderstood or afraid of ruining what they had.

Xing placed his forehead against Bao's, their noses touching and only a few inches gap between their lips. He gazed into his lover's eyes, his light green orbs conveyed more emotion than they usually did, his normally empty glare looked more soulful, turns out that love has an effect on the coldest of people. Bao's contemplated back, he let out a heavy sigh, expressing his aggravation at his partner, why did he always become so weak around him? So quiet?

"What's the matter?" Anguo questioned, his tone very quiet, avoiding disturbing the peace held between them.

Zhang Bao gave out another sigh; he paused for a moment before he spoke, clearly hesitant about letting his thoughts out. He turned to face the side, but still remained close enough for their heads to stay in contact, he grabbed his boyfriend's hands, bringing them away from around his neck. He threaded his fingers with Xing's gently. Anguo watched him cluelessly wondering what it was he was dying to say.

"You..." Bao began.

Xing raised his eyebrows wondering whether he was meant to answer, he gave a light nod, choosing to not interrupt what the other had to say.

"Please don't take my feelings for granted" His voice began to become brittle. "It's just all the time, I feel like you're very cold towards me, like you don't care about how I feel" As he continued the hesitation was starting to fade, and everything was slowly coming out. As for Guan Xing, for once in his life he decided to keep quiet and listen to what someone else had to say. "I don't get what you want from me, one minute you say you love me, then you push me away again, I just feel so confused all the time, I don't know what to do to make you happy, and I'm afraid..." Bao turned to face Xing, his eyes had begun to tear up, and he wished they hadn't but he failed to halt them. He didn't want to look weak but it was too late. " I'm afraid that you'll just change your mind all the time, or that you'll hate me, I don't mean to annoy you or be clingy all the time, I just can't help it, I can't stay away from you" Bao began to sob like a little kid.

Xing removed his hands away, and got up, seating himself next to him. He clenched his fist angrily, sighing he started at the wall. "You're stupid..." he declared. "You should have told me if something was bothering you, I don't have a magic ball that tells me how Bao feels. You've known me since we were kids, you should know that I'm not so good with words, if I say things that hurt you, I usually don't mean it, you idiot" He snarled, his words clearly contradicted his anger, but that was just the way Xing was. "Of course I care about you, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you a million times" He folded his arms, annoyed to being forced to confess. "I like it when... when we're together" He blushed a little, his tone getting quieter as he confessed to a few other things.

"It's just embarrassing okay!" He yelled, as his face turned red.

Zhang Bao sniffled, wiping his eyes, he turned to Xing, weirdly enough surprised by what the other said. It wasn't that he hadn't heard all of that before, but sometimes he just needed to be reminded of all those things, perhaps a moment of weakness and insecurity had taken over.

"I'm sorry... I should have spoken earlier..." Bao apologized, feeling a little silly that he had been making a big deal out of something so simple. "I'll only tell you if something bothers me if you promise to do the same" He added.

Xing swallowed a lump in his throat, he remained facing the wall, only catching a glimpse of Bao's face when he was sure he wasn't looking. After a few seconds of silence, he decided it was his queue to retreat, he was now being pushed out of his comfort zone, he stood up wanting to leave, but Bao stood in his way holding his pinkie finger out for the other to make the promise. Xing eyed the hand placed in front of him; he found it rather stupid to pinkie promise, they weren't little kids anymore.

He let off an angry sigh, slapping Bao's hand away, he couldn't resist how sweet the other was and ended up hugging him instead of pushing him out the way, a more of a violent hug however, he tugged him by his collar to bring him closer to him, and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head into his chest. Bao blinked a few times to comprehend what just happened. He grinned happily wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

After a few minutes, Xing unwrapped himself from the other's embrace. He placed his hands on Bao's face, brushing the tears off. "You're really ugly when you cry" He murmured.

Zhang Bao chuckled, the grin growing on his face. He cupped Anguo's chin, lifting his head up, he leaned in locking his lips with Xing. It was a moister kiss than the usual ones he gave him. Guan Xing gained the pleasure of tasting his lover's mouth. He allowed him to explore the soft and delicate skin. Then they paused for breath, each taking the time to study the other's features. Guan Xing bit his own lip, urging the other to continue. Bao slid one of his hands onto Xing's neck, and used the other to thread his fingers into his hair.

Guan Xing placed his hands around the other's waist, and pulled him closer so that he could feel his hardness against his own. Bao pulled his hair back allowing him full access; he sucked on his bottom lip lustfully. Surprised and yet satisfied by hearing a light moan of pleasure from his partner, he slowly slipped his tongue in to explore the interior of his lover's mouth. Xing did the same, allowing their tongues to taste each other curiously. But the battle of dominance was easily won, once Xing surrendered allowing Bao to do as he pleased.

...

..

.

* * *

**Like it? Review and follow to for more chapters! Also make sure to check out my other stories. Cheers and ciaooooo!**


End file.
